Verdades
by ari wills
Summary: Cada quien toma su decisión. Cada quien vive su vida.   Cada quien encuentra aquello que aprecia por sobre todo... pero no se puede negar, que uno es el resultado de todo aquello que te rodea.   Colección de varios personajes.
1. Fugaku

Nota: la serie y personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad

Título: Verdades

Autor: ari wills

* * *

**Parte 1. El verdadero deseo de un padre**

Había ido demasiado lejos. Lo supo en el mismo instante cuando su hijo mayor dio un paso en la habitación. Su fin había llegado…

Hacia ya tiempo, mucho tiempo atrás, donde había estado orgulloso y veía lo que realmente debería ver. Eso fue cuando su esposa le había anunciado que se convertiría en padre. El sentimiento que lo embargo era algo que nunca antes había sentido: orgullo y felicidad por sobre todo; no se podía ignorar el hecho de que aún era extremadamente joven –al igual que su esposa- y el futuro parecía estar abriéndose frente a sus ojos, con los brazos extendidos como muestra de la bienvenida que le ofrecía.

Su vida corría como siempre deseo que lo hiciera. No hacía mucho había sido anunciado por su padre, como el nuevo jefe de clan y su trabajo dentro de la Policía de Konoha estaba marchando a la perfección, no tardarían mucho en subirle de puesto. No por algo le llamaban 'genio': menos de 23 años y ya era Jefe del clan, uno de los principales jefes en la fuerza policíaca -con una esposa muy bella y amable, y recientemente un hijo sano-, grandes habilidades con el Sharingan y una forma de pelear bastante de cuidado.

Pero la gente cambia, y él por desgracia, no supo darse cuenta del momento exacto donde sucedió. Tal vez si lo supiera hubiera sido capaz de detenerlo y crear un futuro diferente…o tal vez no. El caso es que, ser Jefe de Clan era más de lo que él había asumido. Las reuniones secretas del clan, el manejo de la fuerza policíaca y el asunto con el extraño –Kakashi si mal no recordaba- que tenía el sharingan no hacía nada fácil el cargo. Por suerte, su esposa se mantenía en silencio, alegre con el cuidado de su hijo, al que ella nombro: Itachi.

Cuando escuchó por primera vez el nombre de su hijo, no pudo hacer nada más que sorprenderse. El significado en sí era bizarro, pero lo permitió al tener cosas más importantes que hacer, después de todo era solo un nombre. Él estaba ocupado, y ella era feliz cuidando a su hijo.

Lo que nunca se esperó, fue la repentina información que le transmitió su esposa. Durante el poco tiempo que lo había cuidado, su esposa había notado la increíble velocidad con que su hijo aprendía las cosas. Intrigado, él no pudo nada más que observar en secreto –después de forzar algo de tiempo dentro de su apretada agenda- el comportamiento diario de su hijo. Cual fue la sorpresa cuando el mostró la habilidad de hablar y caminar, y pedir las cosas que deseaba –con pocos errores- e intentar ir al baño sólo….y aún no tenía los 2 años. Si los indicios eran correctos –y maldita sea si no lo eran- su hijo era un genio.

Fue desconcertante. Fugaku no conocía ni remotamente a su hijo y viceversa. Prácticamente desde el momento en que su hijo nació y él fue obsequiado con todas aquellas responsabilidades correspondientes al clan, no había tenido tiempo de verlo o estar con él, a excepción de las repentinas visitas que realizaba en su cuarto para ver si dormía –y eso a petición de su esposa-… era de esperar que su hijo tampoco le reconociera. Ahora frente a frente, Fugaku no pudo evitar el notar como había crecido su hijo en tan poco tiempo… ¿o había sido mucho? Pero no había sido todo, su hijo aún desconcertado por la nueva figura familiar, no había expresado un solo deseo de regresar al lado de su madre o de irrespetuosidad, lo cual decía mucho de él. Su madre le había enseñado bien, aún cuando fuera durante un corto tiempo. A partir de ese momento, la educación de Itachi corría por la cuenta de Fugaku.

Empezaron cuando Itachi era muy pequeño. El entrenamiento al que fue sometido por su padre avanzaba de una manera increíblemente rápida. Su hijo parecía captar todo sin tener esfuerzos aparentes, y la manera en que actuaba era como el resultado de aquella capacidad. Era de notar que Itachi cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con su madre, y más con su padre. El entrenamiento y la información que debía inculcarle no debía atrasarse mas: el honor del clan, su historia, su papel en la sociedad, su orgullo como persona y principalmente la lealtad y el esfuerzo dedicado –por sobre todo- al clan. Fugaku no pudo evitar que el orgullo saliera mezclado con las palabras de sabiduría que impartía a su joven hijo, futuro jefe de clan.

Su esposa no estaba tan radiante como antes, pero no podía darse el lujo de permitir que Itachi se retrasara en el entrenamiento para estar más tiempo con su madre, los sacrificios debían hacerse…aún cuando una voz, extremadamente pequeña, le recordaba con poca sutileza que no era justo para su hijo lo que estaba haciendo. La imagen del clan –que se encontraba a cada paso que daba- le convencía de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y que muy en el futuro, su hijo le agradecería.

Debería de haber causado mayor júbilo, pero Fugaku no podía sentirlo como antes, sus sentimientos y emociones estaban cada vez más adentro de él, en un lugar donde acceder se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil. Su esposa le había comentado sobre el futuro nacimiento de su segundo hijo, pero el hecho de que era el segundo le hacía perder créditos frente a sus ojos. Cuando nació, espero con un poco de ansias el ver su desarrollo y mostrarse orgulloso frente al clan con sus dos hijos, ambos genios indiscutibles y gran fuente de orgullo para el clan. Pero su segundo hijo no fue así. Paso poco tiempo y no podía negar que estaba mas atento con él que con su hijo mayor, pero apenas descubrió la falta de talento –que inconscientemente comparo con Itachi- le dejo de prestar atención.

Dejo hacer a su esposa lo que quisiera, y por tanto fue llamado como Sasuke… -otro nombre bizarro- más no le interesaba gran cosa. Sin duda, su segundo hijo era más delicado en sus rasgos –más parecido a su madre- y más alegre…y más inocente… y menos educado… más… niño. No importaba. Itachi había ingresado en la escuela y no hacía mucho se había graduado. Era su orgullo y se lo recordaba cada vez que podía con una muestra superficial y poco convincente en forma de palabras: _Justo como esperaba de mí hijo_.

Dentro de todo, no podía negar que la gente menos afortunada era más… reacia a aceptar a aquellos que sí lo eran. Había notado en ciertas ocasiones como algunas personas se comportaban frente a su hijo, y no le había parecido muy agradable; más su hijo mayor no era una muñequita indefensa y él tampoco estaba para arreglar los problemas de otros. La personalidad de su hijo no ayudaba mucho tampoco.

¡Ah!, la personalidad. La había notado desde que era muy pequeño – ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando se está con él prácticamente más de 16 horas al día?- y no podía hacer nada al respecto, aunque tampoco le había dado mucha importancia. En esos momentos para él era perfecta: una personalidad seria y extremadamente educada. Pero ahora que era mayor, se había transformado en algo increíblemente repelente. Su hijo mayor había desarrollado una personalidad completamente antisocial y práctica. Rara vez sonreía –y era con personas cuidadosamente seleccionadas por él- además de entrenar la mayor parte del tiempo y no mostrar ninguna humildad al señalar los errores cometidos por alguien más o las incorfomidades o irregularidades que encontrara en algún plan o acción, demostrando con eso –de manera indirecta- la superioridad que poseía con respecto a los demás.

Aquellos que conocían a su hijo mayor, sabían que era alguien de temer. Por desgracia, aquellos que no le conocían, sólo podían acumular enojo y frustraciones cada vez que él remarcara sus deficiencias sin tomar completamente acción. Pareciera como si la personalidad que tuviera su hijo mayor, era la misma que tomaba el clan con respecto a él. Fugaku no era diferente y su madre… su madre no estaba muy lejos tampoco.

Era en esos momentos, cuando Fugaku actuaba como alguien no intimidado: como su padre. No es que creyera que su hijo era ineficaz, sino que simplemente, pensaba que era lo que Itachi necesitaba: una figura en su vida que le recordara la posición que tenía verdaderamente, sin mostrar temor por sus habilidades. Tal vez no fue la decisión acertada, pero en ese momento parecía serlo.

Otro asunto era con su hijo menor: Sasuke. Su hijo menor era increíblemente diferente de Itachi. Sin duda había aprendido modales, pero su desarrollo era terriblemente normal. Sus habilidades y crecimiento eran como las de todos, y aunque sabía que el pequeño demandaba su atención –cosa que Itachi se encargaba de recordarle e incluso en ocasiones forzarle a dar- no había mucho que pudiera hacer y el niño no hacía mucho como para recibir elogios. Sabía que su esposa hacía lo que podía para consolar al menor, más eso no le obligaba a felicitar a alguien que no lo merecía. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Entonces sucedió. De la noche a la mañana su hijo mayor, Itachi, había cambiado completamente; algo imperceptible para aquellos que no lo conocían como su familia. La falta de respeto y compromiso para con la familia y clan había disminuido drásticamente. Sus propias decisiones y deberes se imponían con mayor fuerza… sus lazos con nosotros se estaban desplomando. Lo de aquella reunión a la que falto, y el repentino suicidio de Shisui junto con su pequeña explosión de pensamiento frente a otros miembros del clan lo hizo completamente evidente. Como su padre, Fugaku se había encargado de crearle una razón a su desconcertante comportamiento –una muy mala por cierto-, pero eso era lo menor que podía hacer en lo que arreglaba las cosas.

Fue entonces cuando su hijo menor hizo acto de presencia. Y cual fue la sorpresa al demostrar capacidades –no tantas como Itachi, pero sí más que los demás- para ser reconocido, cosa que Fugaku no tardó en aprovechar. Más una cosa era diferente: esta vez pedía que no fuera como su hermano mayor –cosa que había hecho durante toda la vida del pequeño-; ya había aprendido la lección y Sasuke se veía más que dispuesto a ser lo que su padre le pidiera, sin mencionar su incondicionable lealtad al clan. Si bien Sasuke era muy… abierto, también era comprometido.

Pero no hubo tiempo. Y ahora si lo piensa bien, se daba cuenta de que nunca lo hubo. No había escuchado nada, pero en cuanto su hijo mayor puso el pie en la casa, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Él sólo confirmo sus sospechas. Unas cuantas palabras entre padre, madre e hijo fueron suficientes para darme cuenta del terrible error que cometí. No había manera de evitarlo y tal vez, muy adentro de mí, no quería que existiera siquiera esa posibilidad, porque el peso de los hechos es muy duro de soportar. El darme cuenta de que había creado a un monstruo -fruto de mi arduo trabajo-, de que había provocado la destrucción de todo aquello que alguna vez me importo –aún a cambio de mi propia familia-, de que robe la niñez de mis propios hijos –bajo el pretexto de lo correcto- y el hecho de que fui ciego –ante las cosas que realmente importaban-…no, no había manera alguna de que deseara evitar mi castigo, salvar a Itachi de sí mismo era algo a lo cual ya no tenía derecho, tal vez nunca lo tuve; así que en silencio, de rodillas, y con la mirada baja –en señal de vergüenza y disculpa- me dispuse a aceptar aquel golpe fatal que sabía acabaría con mi existencia.

Pude escuchar con claridad, los pasos de alguien que estaba por entrar a la instancia donde mi vida se estaba acabando, y supe, en un breve momento de lucidez final, que aquella persona no era otra que Sasuke… Sasuke, mi pequeño hijo. La persona que menos esperaría estuviera con vida; y tuve unos deseos incontrolables de decirle tantas cosas, de evitarle tantos errores que yo cometí, de pedirle su perdón, de recordarle sus propios sueños…de… pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca, y mi consciencia al final de su camino, sólo pudo gritar en mi cabeza, en un desesperado y frustrante momento, con ensordecedora potencia que no entrara…que no muriera… que fuera feliz... el verdadero deseo de un padre.

* * *

p.d. me disculpo de antemano por la faltas de ortografía –si es que existen- y espero que les haya gustado. En sí, se me ocurrió de manera espontánea y también aviso que lo planeé para varias personas: Fugaku y su esposa, –que no estoy muy segura si se llama Mikoto o no (aceptaría cualquier ayuda para la aclaración del nombre)-, Shisui...tal vez y los Hyuga, sobre su punto de vista… los hijos…. Bueno, no hay mucho que decir de ellos, excepto que tengo una versión –o algo parecido- de Itachi en: cuando se obtiene lo que se desea…pero es muy vaga.

p.d.2 como les dije anteriormente, espero que les haya gustado y ojalá les gusten los demás que saldrán la próxima semana.

p.d.3 cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido.


	2. Mikoto

Nota: la serie y personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad

Título: Verdades

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Acto 2. **El verdadero motivo de una mujer**

Era el final. Ella lo había visto venir desde hacía tiempo, lo sorprendente fue cuanto tardo en hacerlo…

Sí, había sido ya bastante tiempo desde el día en que conoció al que se habría de convertir en su esposo. Aún podía recordar como le costaba hablar… al menos hasta que estuviera decidido, y como, aún cuando no se habían hablado antes, él llegó inesperadamente un día a su salón de clases en la Academia -ya que iban en distintos grados- y de la nada le pidió que considerara la opción de salir con él.

En ese momento, Mikoto no pudo dejar de notar la forma tan educada y formal en que él se expresaba. Tal fue la impresión con el discurso que dio, que ella realmente se vio ante la actual situación de considerar su demanda. Tampoco podía negar que era atractivo y que había algunas cuantas personas que estaban interesadas en él, más sin embargo él se lo había pedido a ella. Mikoto se sorprendió a si misma con la idea de querer aceptar su demanda, tomando en cuenta la personalidad tan estoica que lo caracterizaba.

Fue una semana después de haber aceptado su propuesta… y unas cuantas conversaciones casuales, que Mikoto se vio involucrada en algo de lo que no tenía ni la más remota idea. Al parecer Fugaku estaba más empeñado con ella de lo que dejaba ver, porque no fue mucho después cuando salió el planteamiento de si quería ser su novia. Extraño como funcionan las cosas, porque tiempo después era su esposa.

Las cosas eran… bueno, comparadas con la demás gente, ellos y su relación no eran ni remotamente normal. Muchos decían que él era demasiado serio y no la valoraría como debía, otros decían que ella sólo estaba interesada porque él habría de convertirse en el próximo Jefe del Clan Uchiha, pero la verdad era que, con el pasar de los años, ella había llegado a conocer a Fugaku realmente. Él no era ni mínimamente parecido al ideal de Mikoto cuando era joven, pero en cambio había sido atraída a él como una abeja a la flor… no hablaban mucho –o más bien, él raramente pronunciaba algo que no fuera de utilidad-, no se divertían saliendo de vez en cuando a algún lugar o festival –ya que Fugaku rara vez tenía tiempo-, no se daban obsequios o felicitaciones en días especiales –no había porque según él-, Fugaku no estaba muy de acuerdo que ella se convirtiera en ninja –aún cuando Mikoto tenía gran potencial- y por sobre todo, Fugaku rara vez pedía su opinión. Pero entonces ¿porqué?, le habían preguntado innumerables veces en el pasado a Mikoto, ya fueran sus padres, sus amigos, incluso una vez el padre del propio Fugaku. La razón era simple y no tan pretenciosa como medio mundo imaginaba: era simplemente porque él estaba ahí. Su forma de ser, su forma de llevar su vida, sus simples palabras y aún más simples –pero no tan frecuentes- sonrisas… Fugaku era el tipo de persona que veía a todos y a la vez a nadie –y Mikoto era de las pocas personas que él veía realmente-, era el tipo de persona que quería cumplir sus propios sueños sin dejar de cumplir los de los demás. Fugaku mismo era más humilde y complaciente de lo que él creía y ella estaba encantada por haber descubierto algo tan importante.

Su vida de casada no tenía muchas variantes a su vida de cuando eran novios, excepto por el hecho de que ella rara vez realizaba misiones. El día en que se embarazo, eso también termino. Fugaku lo había decidido y Mikoto lo había aceptado –aún cuando era algo que ella había pensado cuidadosamente sin decírselo a nadie- sin mayor problema, pero estaba segura de que si ella hubiera expresado la idea de seguir siendo ninja, Fugaku habría aceptado sin mas ni mas. Pero ese no fue el caso.

Fue entonces cuando todo empezó a cambiar. El cargo como Jefe del Clan resulto ser bastante estresante. Si antes Fugaku era orgulloso de su clan –y debía de serlo ya que se convertiría en el nuevo jefe tarde o temprano-, ahora era más evidente que antes. Sus obligaciones en la Estación de policía de Konoha no habían ayudado mucho… cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en la casa. Tampoco era para compadecerla, Mikoto era una mujer ninja y sabía que la vida no era -ni sería- nunca perfecta, situaciones como esa la tenían sin cuidado.

El nacimiento de su primer hijo le trajo algo de alegría a su solitario hogar. Mikoto estaba feliz, no sólo porque había tenido un hijo saludable y fuerte, sino que, era un hijo de ella y de Fugaku, además de que pudo ponerle nombre sin ninguna protesta. ¡Ah!, el nombre. Aún podía recodar con exactitud la cara que había puesto su esposo cuando se lo dijo, y más aún cuando él trato de dar una sugerencia –con respecto al nombre- pero no se atrevió. Fue como ver a un pez tratando de respirar –abriendo y cerrando la boca sin parar- inútilmente.

Su hijo Itachi. No podía negar que era algo especial. Su educación y la forma tan rápida en que asimilaba las cosas la alegraba sobremanera, pero al mismo tiempo la entristecía. Mikoto sabía en que tipo de lugar vivían, y con que tipo de gente convivían, así como la forma de vida que tenían, y las personas como su hijo siempre sufrían más. Ser un genio era lo más parecido a ser maldito a excepción de que tuvieras una gran fortaleza o un buen ambiente, por desgracia lo segundo no lo tendría su hijo, el tiempo le diría si también poseía la fortaleza necesaria.

El repentino interés de su esposo por Itachi sólo le confirmo aquello que ya sabía: su hijo era un genio… e iba a padecer por eso. Los entrenamientos con Fugaku, el carácter tan seco de su hijo, las miradas de la gente, el tiempo –cada vez más corto- que pasaba con su hijo… era innegable para sus ojos –los ojos de una madre- que su hijo se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo, y que con el tiempo, terminaría perdiendo el camino –al menos aquel que la sociedad consideraba correcto-, pero ella era una mujer ninja –al menos en el pasado- y sabía que algunas veces los sacrificios debían hacerse... porque hay momentos en la vida en que, aún cuando uno tenga la razón y pida –exija- el cambio, jamás sería escuchado no importa cuan fuerte gritase. Si ella detenía a Fugaku, nadie le aseguraría de que el Clan, su hijo, el mundo e incluso ella misma también serían detenidos. Su hijo estaba condenado y ella lo sabía, así que lo único que pudo hacer por él, era crear felicidad en todos los días que le fueran permitidos, antes de ser condenada a observar en las sombras la destrucción de su pequeño. No había porque deprimirse; Mikoto esperaba que su hijo le comprendiese –siendo un ninja también-, pero si no lo hacía, tampoco se sentía con derecho de decirle que ella jamás tuvo el poder para evitarlo… no cuando existía la posible respuesta de que _pudo haberlo intentado_.

Antes de darse cuenta, Mikoto se encontró en la misma situación, o casi la misma situación, que al principio. Su esposo casi no estaba y ahora su hijo Itachi, hacía lo mismo. A ninguno podía recriminarle. Pero con todo eso, decidió no regresar a ser ninja… si su hijo mayor iba a sufrir, al menos ella debería estar ahí para verlo y no escapar con misiones inútiles que la dejarían mas vacía y culpable cuando regresara a casa. La sorpresa que recibió al enterarse de que estaba embarazada por segunda vez fue lo suficientemente grande como para hacer su carga más ligera.

Sasuke. El nombre había llegado a su mente apenas lo había visto, y no pudo evitar la alegría que la invadía. Su segundo hijo era afortunado como no tenía idea. Para empezar era el segundo hijo, fuera de las responsabilidades que conllevaba convertirse en Jefe de Clan; había demostrado no ser un genio como su hermano mayor, cosa que le aseguraba un futuro sin mayor sufrimiento y expectaciones innecesarias; por último su padre había decidido no llevárselo y entrenarlo personalmente, decisión que le aseguraba una infancia normal y… feliz.

Por desgracia, todo aquello que Mikoto había encontrado como fortuna en su hijo menor, Sasuke lo veía como una maldición. Su pequeño hijo adoraba al Clan, quería que su padre le prestara atención y deseaba tener las habilidades innatas de su hijo mayor para lograr tales cosas. Mikoto hizo lo que pudo para asegurar que tuviera una infancia feliz, pero Sasuke parecía empeñado en conseguir lo contrario: se frustraba por nada, y quería algo que Mikoto sabía que con el tiempo desearía no tener; con todo, había logrado que no se reprimiera tanto como Itachi y eso ya era algo.

Extrañamente la relación que tenían sus dos hijos era buena. Eso fue algo que jamás hubiera esperado, pero estaba feliz por ello. Itachi aceptaba su hermano menor e incluso lograba que su padre le prestara atención a Sasuke, con lo que había ganado el respeto, la admiración y el cariño del menor incondicionalmente –el que fuera todo lo que Sasuke quería ser ayudaba un poco-… Itachi, su primer hijo había cambiado tanto que podría decir que se había vuelto irreconocible, de no ser porque lo había estado vigilando en silencio durante todo ese tiempo.

El tiempo pasaba y Mikoto no podía negar la sensación de que algo estaba mal cada vez que veía a sus hijos, a su esposo, al Clan, a sí misma. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Las cosas con su hijo mayor iban de mal en peor, la atención de su esposo centrada en Sasuke le decía que eso se estaba volviendo un círculo vicioso, y su falta de participación le recordaba que ella tampoco estaba ayudando.

El Clan tampoco era perfecto como gustaban anunciar –incluido su esposo-, ni tan fuerte como osaban presumir… el Clan era un grupo de personas tan perfeccionistas que no permitían los errores, razón primordial del porque vigilaban cuidadosamente cada paso que daba su esposo en busca de algún error, algún fallo que les ayudara a quitarle del puesto… porque todos se sentían con el derecho y el sentimiento de que eran mejor –cada uno- de lo que Fugaku era. Era en esos momentos en que me alegraba infinitamente de que Fugaku fuera el Jefe, que si bien había cambiado, se había perdido en el camino y estaba al borde del abismo, jamás había dado inicio a ninguna guerra inútil –que muchos del clan anhelaban-, ni tampoco había abandonado a su familia completamente –que había observado en muchos casos-, ni tampoco se había cerrado completamente –al menos con ella-. Todo eso lo hacía cien o más veces mejor que los demás del Clan, pero tampoco podía negar que el futuro era incierto y que Fugaku no caería en los mismos errores.

El incidente con Itachi que escuchó de los labios de Sasuke, solo confirmo aquello que alguna vez presintió muchos años atrás, pero esperaba estar equivocada. Y aún si no lo estuviera, no podía negar que lo tuviera merecido. Ya faltaba poco para dejar de fingir que todo estaba bien, en especial cuando estaba con su hijo menor quien esperaba pudiera verse fuera de todo esto.

Entonces llegó. El día estaba acabando…no estaba muy segura. Su hijo mayor Itachi había entrado con su silencio característico, vestido con sus ropas de ANBU y su Sharingan activado. Le sucedió un silencio incómodo, Fugaku parecía un poco nervioso… seguramente así era. Un pequeño intercambio de palabras, unas miradas fugaces y nuestro destino estaba sellado.Mikoto lo sabía claramente, que había desaparecido de la vida de Itachi desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, primero cuando ella permitió que se lo llevaran de su lado, después cuando se sentaba en silencio al lado de su padre mientras éste le exigía más de lo que debía. Lo que le sorprendía era que, al final, todas sus suposiciones se habían vuelto tan ciertas. La suerte de Itachi, el Clan e incluso ellos mismos… que idóneo.

El final del camino había llegado más rápido de lo que ella creía. Arrodillada al lado de su esposo –aquel que nadie comprendió- pudo notar por el rabillo de su ojo, como tenía los ojos cerrados… al parecer había caído en cuenta de su error. No es que hubiera hecho gran diferencia –si no era él, alguien más lo hubiera hecho-, pero era bueno saber que había regresado a ser el mismo de antes. Su hijo menor Sasuke había tardado de la escuela… seguro que se había quedado entrenando más de la cuenta. Como le hubiera gustado decirle que no pasaba nada y que no se preocupara, que se contentara con ser normal… pero su hijo menor tenía la costumbre de hacer y querer justo lo contrario. Mikoto estaba segura de que Itachi tenía algo que ver con eso, siempre lo tenía… él y su padre.

Sin poder evitarlo lanzó una mirada fugar al rostro de su hijo mayor y en sus ojos pudo leer una pregunta que no se atrevió a formular, que jamás se atrevería a formular… _¿Por qué¿por qué nunca hiciste nada?_ Leía claramente en sus ojos, y los suyos le respondieron con igual intensidad… _porque si yo no apoyaba a tu padre, nadie más lo haría._ Era una lástima que Itachi jamás aprendió a leer a su madre, como ella lo hizo con todos los miembros de su familia. Con una mirada de resignación en el rostro, Mikoto soltó un suspiro, bajó la vista –con perfecta conciencia de que su hijo mayor jamás recibió la respuesta- miró por última vez a su esposo y sonrió brevemente, la primera real desde hacia tanto tiempo. Sabía que sería la primera de la familia –era lo justo- en irse y no sintió nada más que tranquilidad absoluta. Ya era tiempo de que aprendieran a cuidarse solos, y que se dieran cuenta de sus errores… solo esperaba que no los reconocieran demasiado tarde… o que tuvieran la fortuna de poder cambiar. Su conciencia desaparecía, junto a la vida de la única persona que siempre observó, entendió y adivinó sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

p.d. bueno, igual que el anterior, me disculpo por la ortografía, los personajes y cualquier otra cosa en que haya metido la pata si es que lo hice.

p.d.2 Ojalá les haya gustado… pero como no hay mucha referencia, pues salió una Mikoto así. Sé que muchos la verán como una mujer sumisa –al menos en este fic-, pero aquí trate de darle la apariencia de una mujer, una de las mas fuertes, que aún sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, y consciente de que no podía hacer nada, decidió no escapar y evadir la realidad de lo que le estaba sucediendo a su familia. Creo que su papel fue la de observadora… porque aún si hubiera querido hablar, no la hubieran escuchado… los hombres de su familia eran un poco difíciles.

p.d.3Como les dije, subí otro capítulo y el próximo será la siguiente semana.

p.d.4 Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	3. Shisui

Nota: la serie y personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad

Título: Verdades

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Acto 3. **La verdadera cara de un amigo**

Pertenecer al Clan Uchiha es algo de que enorgullecerse. Al menos esas fueron las palabras que le acompañaron desde que tenía memoria. Su familia en especial, por ser más allegada al Jefe de Clan, debía poner el ejemplo y tener miembros respetables y leales por sobre todo.

Pero en una situación como en la que se encontraba ahora… ¿también debía anteponer al Clan por sobre todo?, curiosas las palabras que le llegaban a la mente en su 'aparente e inevitable' hora final…

Desde pequeño los valores y el respeto fueron inculcados en su mente. Los entrenamientos y el deber de sobrepasar a los demás era algo que no necesitaba ser mencionado. Ser el mejor era casi como el segundo lema del Clan, pero menos difundido vocalmente. Aún ahora, si recuerda bien, los propios niños del Clan no tenían mucha actividad entre ellos… y no era porque unos eran mejores que los otros, sino simplemente por el hecho de que estaban trabajando para ser mejores ninjas que los otros… que ironía.

Aún así, él mismo fue uno de esos niños. Obligado a estudiar sin descanso, en busca de algo que sus padres no pudieron conseguir, o en casos extremos, para conseguir más allá de lo que los padres pudieron obtener. Era una constante carrera por el primer lugar, pero lamentablemente, el premio solo conseguía en seguir mejorando sin parar, aún cuando no hubiera nadie ni remotamente cercano al nivel que uno poseía. Extraña vida decían unos, pobres vidas decían otros –principalmente los que no eran ninjas-, y gran ideal decían todos aquellos que siempre estaban en busca de más. Pero lo curioso es que, nadie le preguntaba a los niños sobre lo que ellos deseaban… ellos debían agradecerlo en el futuro –si triunfaban- o lamentarse –si fallaban-…sólo unos cuantos se atrevían a desafiar estas leyes no escritas, y ellos eran aquellos privilegiados a los que sus padres no veían necesidad en imponer tan rigurosa niñez…generalmente ellos eran llamados la vergüenza del Clan, el mayor representante de esto era :Uchiha Obito, un ninja que se atrevió a permitir que le arrebataran el Sharingan -el legado o marca sanguínea del Clan-, y lo pusieran en un cuerpo que carecía de la sangre Uchiha: Kakashi. Curioso que la familia y miembros del equipo de Obito, afirmaban que no fue un robo, sino un regalo. La familia fue tratada como extranjeros, no fue sorpresa que terminaran marchándose de Konoha… o al menos del Clan.

Pero la adolescencia debía ser mucho mejor, decía la mayoría. Que gran mentira. La adolescencia sólo era una repetición de aquello que uno vivía en la niñez: entrenamiento, superación, lealtad y orgullo. Y cuando uno miraba hacia los lados, no era de sorprender que uno sólo pudiera ver la decadencia y el desprestigio junto con la debilidad del Clan, todos aquellos ninjas patéticos que no pudieron superarse a sí mismos y a los demás. Era como un pequeño círculo del cual no se podía escapar: si al principio los padres te impulsaban a la perfección, en la adolescencia era la misma sociedad –de la cual no había escapatoria- quien te impulsaba: para ser un mejor ninja y subir de rango, así como no fallar en las misiones, para ganar mejor salario, para obtener mayor respeto y por sobre todo, para poner en alto el nombre de la aldea a la que pertenecías y después la familia que te dio vida. Una gran carrera.

Entonces, porque debe sorprendernos cuando vemos un ninja fallido, alguien que perdió unas cuantas misiones, el rumbo en su vida, el camino hacia la fortaleza y se enfrenta en su lugar a los traumas recolectados a través de la corta experiencia real que se tiene, la muerte, la cobardía, las pesadillas, el dolor, las mentiras, las traiciones, el sentimiento de inferioridad… la culpa. Oh, grandes premios son los que aguardan a un ninja exitoso… aquel con suerte es aquel que sale cuerdo. Pero entonces uno llega a casa donde espera ser recibido con los brazos abiertos, a la familia que por fin ha obtenido todo aquello por lo que trabajo tan duro en sus hijos…pero en cambio, es bienvenido con susurros y habladurías de los errores que uno cometía en las misiones, en lo cruel o frío que se habían vuelto, en lo solitario o posiblemente, en lo poco agradecido por aquellos dones/facilidades con las que nació que le permitieron llegar hasta donde estaba. Porque al final, lo que se logra nunca es por el esfuerzo propio, siempre termina siendo por un don o una habilidad innata con la que se nació. Nunca hay perfección.

Debido a aquellas circunstancias, no había motivo alguno para sorprenderse cuando alguien hablaba sobre el hijo del Jefe del Clan: Uchiha Itachi, un genio prácticamente desde que nació. Tan sólo bastaba con ver su transitoria en el colegio y su impresionante avance para saberlo. Pero eso sólo era la orilla de la moneda, y se dice orilla porque ni siquiera constituía una cara, para una cara estaba la hipocresía de la gente, para el otro lado estaban las continuas pruebas y misiones que alguien tan joven no debería pasar… si incluso aquellos que debían tener la edad adecuada no podían estar realmente listos para aquellas pruebas.

Y después de hacer una crítica tan abierta y poco centralizada al Clan, es que uno piensa recordar su vida, simple: él era un ninja que si bien no llegaba al genio de Uchiha Itachi, si podía considerarse genio en comparación con los demás integrantes del Clan. Pero más que nada, era el simple hecho de que, después de haber sido probado innumerables veces –por su padre, maestros, familiares…'amigos'- había quedado en claro que su lealtad estaba 100 con el Clan Uchiha. Pequeños incidentes, donde él, Shisui, los reportaba con los ancianos o Jefes del Clan en aquellas secretas reuniones, o sus precisos y minuciosos informes sobre todas las misiones que llegaba a realizar, no sólo para el Clan, sino también para la aldea…pero sobre todo, por la innegable facilidad con que podía hacerlo: no remordimiento, no secretos.

Entonces llegó su más grande reto y a la vez misión: acercarse a Uchiha Itachi.

Sin duda el niño era un genio, pero he ahí donde radicaba el peligro precisamente: había crecido demasiado rápido sin las bases bien establecidas. Ahora tenía un rango, un puesto y un nivel que hacía difícil el cuestionarle, y era en esos casos donde se recurría a un tipo de cuestionamiento diferente: el voluntario pero privado… el platicar con los amigos. De entre todos, sólo había que dar un vistazo a su historial para saber que era el correcto.

El Clan también ayudo por supuesto. Se encargo de buscar misiones para 2 o 3 ninjas donde principalmente estaban Itachi y él, Shisui. El nivel con el que contaba Shisui hacía que las misiones decididas por Konoha también les incluyera a ellos dos. Si bien era un plan a mediano plazo, era mejor que nada.

Pero Itachi no es un genio por nada. Shisui sabía que Itachi sospechaba de él; aún así se mantuvo cerca, y si fuera posible –o creíble en su defecto- parecía que le hablaba más. No grandes oraciones, simplemente pequeñas conversaciones sobre las estrategias, la distribución de los elementos, las misiones… y al final, una simple bebida acompañada de un poco de conversación de todo y nada a la vez.

Cosa extraña, a su lado, Shisui podía tener una experiencia casi parecida a aquellos que se sentían inferiores: así se sentía siempre que intentaba compararse con Itachi, pero que nunca se atrevió a hacer completamente por _temor_ de la verdad. Era curioso, al lado de Itachi, Shisui aprendió el temor de la inferioridad aunque según él, eso estaba evitando, conoció de cerca el trato frío y condescendiente hacia aquellos que si han podido lograr lo que se les exigía de niños, conoció el simple hecho de pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada realmente, conoció a una persona que podía ver más allá de lo que los padres pintaban a sus hijos como el mundo entero… conoció el verdadero significado de los límites. Pero dentro de todo, conoció el significado del deseo: el deseo de realmente querer ser mejor… no, más bien el de retomar el deseo de ser el mejor: Shisui quería ser mejor ante los ojos de Itachi que siempre veían más allá de donde estaba él.

Y sin embargo, si alguien le preguntaba cómo era Itachi en realidad, Shisui simplemente no sabía que decir: que era una persona normal con problemas como todos, que era un ninja excepcional de habilidades sorprendentes, o que era una persona solitaria que no podía conversar con nadie. Lo último fue algo que nunca se atrevió a decir… no había motivo, y de cualquier manera, la gente del Clan jamás hubiera podido entender. Pero uno esperaría que con el increíble conocimiento y ataduras hacia Itachi, Shisui había optado por dejar de mandar esos reportes sobre su comportamiento y misiones al Clan… mentira; Shisui lo seguía haciendo, porque como decían por ahí: árbol torcido jamás endereza sus ramas. Itachi le había dicho el mismo dicho pero con palabras más sofisticadas, propio de él.

Y entonces a poco más de unos cuantos meses, llegó el momento. Itachi se presentó como cualquier otro día, pero algo muy dentro de él le decía que algo no estaba completamente bien. Pequeñas conversaciones de todo y nada –tecnicismos realmente-que son, cosa curiosa, el motivo por el que el Clan creía que eran amigos. Pero Shisui sabía bien: Itachi era una persona poco convencional y muy excéntrica… ese tipo de personas vivían mirando hacia sus propios estándares. El caso es que, de repente me vi envuelto en la fría oscuridad del agua, como una prisión que está y a la vez no está, mientras me roba el aliento y cierra mi consciencia. Curioso que mis oídos capten una pequeña frase sin sentido y mi mente trabaje sin descanso hasta dar con un posible porque de mi situación actual¿se trataba porque era un espía? –Aunque eso ya lo sabía de tiempo atrás-¿era acaso, por el hecho de que tenía el potencial para superarlo? –ja, yo mismo podría reírme de esa broma si pudiera-¿se debía a que me consideraban como su hermano mayor/menor? –que, aunque realmente jamás lo expresó, Itachi tenía perfectamente en claro que su hermano sólo era Sasuke y nadie más… (algo de lo que llegue incluso a tener envidia), porque lo que la gente dijera le tenía sin cuidado-¿o se debió a una misión de la que nunca me enteré? –porque aunque Itachi compartía 'información', jamás revelaba algo que fuera de completa relevancia-, no, no tenía idea…

Un respiro, una bocanada, una patada… y esa mano que no le soltaba. En esos momentos Shisui empezaba a odiar esa mano que le sujetaba de cara al río… le impedía ver y vivir, pero más que nada, le impedía preguntarle a Itachi el porque. ¡El porque maldita sea jamás le consideró algo!, el porque aún cuando la gente decía que eran amigos –mejores amigos-, jamás hubo algo entre ellos que realmente lo indicara; el porque cuando la gente decía que Shisui era como un hermano para Itachi, Itachi simplemente se quedaba callado y decidía irse temprano a casa donde estaría con Sasuke –su hermano real- los próximos días hasta que fuera obligatorio ver a Shisui y aún así manteniendo una postura más indiferente hacia Shisui… como una indirecta de que **no** es y **jamás** será su hermano…

¡Ja!, Shisui estaba muriendo y ni siquiera sabía el porque. Sin duda, Itachi le enseñó muchísimas cosas que deseo jamás haber aprendido, excepto el como leerlo. Pero muy dentro de él estaba feliz, porque si Itachi no lo hubiera hecho –traicionarlo, claro está-, lo habría hecho Shisui… después de todo, las viejas costumbres son difíciles de dejar.

* * *

p.d. bueno, igual que el anterior, me disculpo por la ortografía, los personajes y cualquier otra cosa en que haya metido la pata si es que lo hice.

p.d.2 Aquí sólo me queda decir que jamás, JAMÁS, imagine o pensé siquiera que sldría algo como esto: una crítica del Clan… en fin, cuando escribo siempre salen cosas no planeadas. Espero les haya gustado. La próxima semana el último: perspectiva de un Hyuga.

p.d.3 Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	4. Clan Hyuga

Nota: la serie y personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad

Título: Verdades

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Acto 4. **El verdadero significado de un Clan.**

Era increíblemente difícil, pero no por eso imposible. El final de un clan siempre traía sus ventajas y desventajas, pero sobre todo… daba sobre que pensar: si uno mismo lo estaba haciendo bien, si los miembros seguían el camino correcto, si existía la mínima posibilidad de que enfrentaran lo mismo…

En el principio, cuando sólo existía el Clan Hyuga – o al menos eso es lo que se dice en la historia que casi parece leyenda-, ese tipo de problemas jamás se habían tomado en consideración. Sólo bastaba con ver a los integrantes del Clan para darse cuenta: fuerte guerreros con una habilidad sanguínea poderosa: el Byakugan. Pocas cosas podían escapar a sus ojos, y esa frase era más que literal.

Las personas en el Clan Hyuga eran fuertes, honradas y de respetar por los demás, cosas básicas derivadas de la habilidad para poder ver a través de los objetos. De cualquier manera, el sistema de la rama principal y la rama secundaria había ayudado en gran medida a evitar usurpaciones del poder o personas que perdían el camino y trataban de hacer o conseguir algo que jamás debieron desear hacer o conseguir, ese tipo de personas eran castigadas y si era necesario eliminadas, ellos eran _traidores_.

Pero aún así, el Clan era muy unido. ¿Cómo no serlo cuando sólo los del Clan sabían como se sentía el ser temido, envidiado y odiado por las habilidades innatas¿quién más podía ayudarles a desarrollar, controlar y usar una técnica familiar, aparte de la propia familia?... he ahí el motivo por el cual todo se mantenía dentro del clan. Las personas externas sólo eran extraños intentando comprender un mundo de otros aún más extraños. Al final, la historia decidió que una persona creyera que era entendida fuera del círculo familiar… y de ahí surgió el Sharingan, o al menos eso dicen las leyendas. Aunque si se observa cuidadosamente, se pueden seguir observando los rasgos básicos del clan Hyuga: el aislamiento y la celación con respecto a los secretos del Clan (curioso que tiempo después, a este Clan, derivado del Hyuga –y por ende más débil- se le considerara el Clan más fuerte). Si bien, ese nuevo Clan había optado por mantener un sistema semi-normal donde el líder era el más fuerte, con él tiempo termino en algo muy parecido al de sus raíces: el liderazgo se pasó de padre a hijo de generación en generación. La falta de atamiento de los miembros más débiles al mandato de los fuertes ocasiono lo que ocasiono: un extraño obtuvo la habilidad sanguínea del Clan, sin ser parte –sin siquiera tener sangre- del Clan… fue una vergüenza inconcebible que alegro al Clan Hyuga –después de varias generaciones- de no tener nada que ver con aquel Clan –aunque cabe mencionar que el nacimiento del Clan Uchiha surgió de una forma parecida-. De cualquier manera, se debió de ver como el primer gran mal presagio, pero las mentes estaban en otra cosa como para darse cuenta.

Esa otra cosa era el genio que había nacido dentro del Clan Uchiha: Uchiha Itachi, que para colmo era el siguiente líder –por sucesión- del Clan. Su nombre sonaba por todas partes, la gente de Konoha parecía que no sabía hablar de nada mas que de él, los ninjas reconocían sus habilidades e incluso el propio Hokage le tenía en alta estima por lo que podían ver, pero lo que era peor de todo, era la petulancia del Clan Uchiha y su orgullo de tener a un ninja tan destacado e impresionante como él entre sus filas. Era patético, vergonzoso y endemoniadamente fastidioso el modo en que usaban su nombre para enorgullecerse ellos mismos, al tiempo que se lo restregaban cada vez que podían al Clan Hyuga. Ese debió ser el segundo mal presagio, pero nuevamente nadie tenía cabeza para pensar y notar eso.

Entonces empezaron a surgir los rumores, de que el genio del Clan Uchiha estaba haciendo misiones que molestaban a su Clan. Lo malo, es que nunca se supo con exactitud el inicio o lo que conformaba al rumor, porque aquel Clan estaba manteniendo –últimamente- más cosas en extremo secreto. Ese fue el 3er presagio… y el último. La siguiente vez que se tuvieron noticias –de llamar la atención- con respecto a ese Clan tan poderoso fue cuando todo Konoha se enteró de la destrucción del mismo a manos de su propio genio. Se tardó un poco de tiempo para comprobar, inculpar e intentar localizar y aprender al culpable, pero todo fue en balde, el Clan había desaparecido con excepción del que lo destruyo y un niño pequeño, único sobreviviente de la masacre –curiosamente hermano menor del autor del crimen-. Al final si uno lo analizaba profundamente, podía saberse que aquel Clan jamás iba a resurgir nuevamente, que el pequeño niño que sobrevivió –ahora enfrentado a una vida de soledad impuesta, pero con un orgullo fatal- moriría cumpliendo su venganza –en el mejor de los casos- o terminaría siguiendo el camino equivocado –en el peor de los casos… y 'que curiosamente' fue el acertado- debido a las grandes expectativas que tenían en él –incluido él mismo-, y que el segundo miembro autor de la masacre y hermano mayor del menor que sobrevivió iba a terminar muerto –así de simple y sin mayor miramientos-. Sin duda ese Clan estaba acabado.

Y es entonces, cuando uno debe fijarse en sí el camino que nosotros estamos emprendiendo es el correcto o si nos hemos desviado tal como aquel Clan lo hizo. Si hemos forzado a nuestros integrantes a hacer algo que no podían hacer, si hemos puesto todas nuestras esperanzas y orgullos en una sola persona de la que pregonamos altivamente al mundo, si hemos forzado a la acumulación de odios innecesarios y autodestructivos, si hemos creado, criado y elogiado a nuestro futuro asesino. Uno simplemente diría que no, porque siendo sinceros¿quién diría que sí?. Todos creemos estar haciendo lo correcto, lo necesario y fundamental, lo políticamente apropiado, pero sólo son aquellos que reciben estos tratos quienes saben.

Sería mentira si dijera que no estábamos creando nuestra propia destrucción sin darnos cuenta, hasta que alguien nos ayudo. Fue un niño contra otro niño, un _monstruo_ contra un _genio_… y aunque la gente vio como ganador al monstruo, nosotros nos sentimos los ganadores porque evitamos el crecimiento de aquel que pudo habernos eliminado –ya que, si bien el símbolo que obligamos a poner sería probablemente el motivo de nuestra supervivencia en caso de que todo saliera mal, eso no nos aseguraba que en el futuro naciera alguien capaz de eliminarnos antes de tener la oportunidad de utilizar aquel sello… además de que los miembros de la rama principal no lo poseían- y en cambio vimos el nacimiento de uno de nuestros mayores orgullos: una persona digna del poder que se le había concedido y que poseía los valores necesarios para demostrar su valía. No lo pregonamos al mundo, pero lo felicitábamos entre familia, no lo elogiábamos con cargas extra de trabajo y nuevas técnicas, pero le brindábamos su espacio y respetábamos su velocidad de avance, no le juzgábamos ni odiábamos, pero tampoco corríamos por su ayuda al menor contratiempo.

Todo aquello que estábamos haciendo, era algo necesario para poder evitar un futuro oscuro y donde nuestro Clan no existiese más. Pero era difícil cambiar, las reglas, las costumbres y los deseos. Decir que no queríamos ser considerados el Clan más poderoso de Konoha nuevamente era mentira, decidir retirar aquel sello en la frente de los miembros de la rama secundaria era mentira, negar el deseo de mantener todo dentro del Clan era imposible. Éramos un clan unido, fuerte y orgulloso, el cual estuvo –tal vez y sin darse cuenta- cerca de su destrucción y la evito, o al menos eso es lo que nos gusta pensar. Pero la gente no cambia, al menos no tan rápido como a unos les gustaría. Esta vez nos hemos salvado del peligro -de la extinción-, pero nada nos asegura que el futuro nos depare diferente. Esta vez tuvimos ayuda, pero la próxima puede ser diferente… y aún así nos negamos a cambiar.

Seguimos existiendo, y seguimos cometiendo los mismos errores, pero siempre que estemos cerca del borde, sólo necesitamos recordar al Clan que pereció por dejarse llevar por aquello que casi nos llevaba a nosotros: el orgullo y el secreto. Así que, cada vez que siento que estamos acercándonos demasiado a la forma de ser de aquel Clan destruido, sólo tengo que pensar en su final para detenerme y pensar con cuidado mis siguientes pasos… y evitar la desgracia. Porque cada vez que veo a mis propios hijos, no puedo negar el mirar los rostros de un asesino y un sobreviviente desdichado siempre que cometo un error o que pido demasiado, y me detengo como supe que sus padres no se detuvieron, y disfruto un día más en su compañía, y al lado de mi clan.

Porque al final, para lo único que sirve un Clan caído, es para recordarle a aquellos que siguen en pie, los errores que no deben cometer.

* * *

p.d. Listo!, por fin el último capítulo y tal como dije se trato del Clan Hyuga. Es un poco general, al menos con respecto a los personajes… y hablando de eso, solo por comentarlo, el miembro del Clan Hyuga –genio- al que hace mención el fic es Neji, que si mal no recuerdo estaba guardando un gran rencor hacia la rama principal y aún era un niño…en cuanto a quien es el que habla o checa los errores, yo diría que es Hiashi, pero supongo que eso dependerá con el tiempo al igual que los hijos que menciona –al final del fic- son Hinata y Hanabi.

p.d.2 Espero les haya gustado y como siempre, pido perdón por cualquier error gramatical, de personaje, histórico o cualquier otra cosa que pueda haber. Por último, sólo me resta decir que cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!.


End file.
